


The Reassuring Arms Of His Comforter

by delinquentsfromsky (rebelsfromstars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Really just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/delinquentsfromsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is defending Anakin from the Jedi Council and  comforting him later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you that it's a really fluffy fluff with a lot of emotions involved.  
> Sorry for any mistakes if I made some.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

1.

Obi-Wan was walking through the corridors of Jedi Temple with visible anger in his steps. He just has ended the meeting with Jedi Council which was pointless and exhausting. He literally had to raised his voice and everyone knows that he is calmness and serenity in itself. But now he really was angry. It's been four months since he has started training Anakin and Council still thought about stopping it. Obi-Wan pointed out that once they have started they just can't expelled him from Order as he even haven't done anything wrong. Yoda stubbornly was claiming that Anakin's signature in Force is too bold, too bright, too filled with emotions. Obi-Wan was able to convice them that it will calm in the years, that Anakin is still very young. But the truth was that he knew that he must try harder to learn Anakin hiding his emotions. He knew the boy by now quite good and he suspected that it won't be easy. But he had to try. He was wondering why he was defending him so much. At first it was, beacuse of Qui-Gon. He wanted to do what his Master had told him before he died, he wanted to fulfil his last will. Now it still had something to do with it, but not only. Obi-Wan's wounds were fresh and he was suspecting that he will never be able to heal properly. Maybe his apprentice can help him in the process of healing. He started to love Anakin. He knew of course that attachments were forbidden and after the loss of his Master he knew why. And beside that he was telling his padawan all the time to not attach to anyone, he attached to him himself. He was just too broken to show it and because of his earlier experiences he wondered if he will ever be able to show someone love again. In his point of view it would cause only pain. 

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters. He expected to find Anakin there as he was supposed to end his lessons by now. Obi-Wan tried to connect with him by the Force, by their bond. Suddenly he felt an overhelming wave of sadness, anger and longing. He went to the boy's room but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He checked carefully refresher but he didn't find him there either. He went to his own room and that was a customs hit. Anakin was lying on his big bed crying to the pillow although it was silent crying that no one could hear. Obi-Wan knew something about it. He placed his hand on boy's shoulder. Anakin driving by instincts leaned against Obi-Wan and jumped into his arms. Obi-Wan was hesitant at first. They both were attaching to eachother too much. But he coudn't help his feelings towards him.The emphaty, protectivness, brotherhood, love. So after the moment he hugged him back, setting him comfortable in his arms. 

\- I don't want it Master. I'm too weak to be a Jedi, I … 

\- Don't say that Anakin. You will be the greatest Jedi this galaxy has ever seen. And you know why ? Because you have a talent. And by working hard you can achieve whatever you want my dear padawan.- he said smiling at him.

\- I love you Master.- murmured boy and Obi-Wan's heart stopped for a moment. He shoudn't be saying that, he can't attach to him so much. 

But they both already did. Obi-Wan wasn't able to say it back, he just coudn't after what happened to the last person that he loved (not including Satine...but he tried to push her existence deep down into his mind, he didn't see her for a year or so and now he wasn't sure if he could do what he would have done a year ago if she had asked. Not with a promise to train Anakin. Not with a will from himself, beacause now he wanted Anakin to fulfil his dreams and he wanted to help him in achieving his goal. Besides Satine was safe and it's all he can get. He can't think about his love for her, he can't, he can't.) So he kissed the top of Anakin's head and hoped that boy will know what it means and that it will be enough for him. He sent waves of reasurre and love through their bond. He felt that the boy embraced it and was in the better state of his mind and his emotions calmed down a little. He cuddled deeper under Obi-Wan's arm and Obi-Wan embraced him tighter too, running his finger calmingly through Anakin's hair. He hoped that boy somehow could feel his love to him because he coudn't say it out loud. „May those little gestures be enough”- he prayed to Force holding his dear padawan until they both have fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening somewhere in Clone Wars.  
> Again just a lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second and the last chapter of this story.  
> Thank you for all the feedback from previous chapter, it really made my day.  
> Hope you will like it <3

Anakin was a volcano really. Full of fire, full of energy, full of everything that he shoudn't be. Because he was a Jedi. He shoudn't be allowed to feel.

But he did.

Boy, how much he did.

And there were those moments when nothing and none coud calm his emotions. Even Padme though she was always trying her best. Sometimes it just wasn't enough for him. Sometimes he needed something else, someone else.

But he doubted that anyone could give him that.

Maybe he really was a disaster that no one could stop from going deeper into the Satan's Pit.

So when the Council one more time accussed him of arrogance, reckless behaviour, endangering mission and generally saving their asses again he had enough. He didn't see it coming, he just bursted out with emotions.

\- Skywalker, when will you finally learn to follow the orders...- begun Master Windu, but Anakin interputted, rage written all over his face.

\- Maybe when they will become reasonable.- he snapped louder then he suppoused to. Every single one of members of the Council were now looking at him. Everyone suprised. No one could predict his reaction. Only Obi-Wan didn't seem to be entirely startled. Maybe he sensed some kind of mixed emotions, before his outburst from their bond.

\- Skywalker your behaviour is scandalic. - started Windu. He didn't raised his voice, but his eyes could burn holes in Anakin's brain. - I am really starting to regret our decision in training you.  You are so ungrateful, if it wasn't for us...

\- That's enough Mace.- this time it was Obi-Wan that interputted him and now all the attention was at him. Anakin felt gratitude towards his former Master.

\- Obi-Wan you can't tell me that what he did was right.

\- Yes, it wasn't. - short expression of disapointment was visible on Anakin's face. But Obi-Wan didn't finished. - But, he saved us all. And it's us who should be grateful for that. He is just tired, so you must forgive him for showing his emotions. I believe that happens when someone is fighting for months without any rest. - Obi-Wan said with the most serene voice that Anakin has ever heard him using. He really was astonished by Obi-Wan's behaviour. He didn't only justified his decisions, but almost accussed Council for the lack of gratitude and understanding. The best thing was that Council had to agree. If it wasn't for Anakin they all would be dead by now. And he really started to feel exhaustion from constant battles and missions. Obi-Wan always was good with words. He looked meaningly at Anakin with the glare he often used in their earlier years.

\- I apologize for my behaviour. It won't happen again. - he said. Obi-Wan smirked slightly so only Anakin could catch his quick smile.

\- Promise something impossible to keep you shoudn't. But we too apologize must. Go now, you can. - announced Yoda. Anakin bowed and left the room. He went straightly to his still shared with Obi-Wan quarters. He knew that not many Matsers and Padwans behaved like that after the Knighting. But Obi-Wan didn't mind him staying and Anakin didn't want to live on his own. What he would do alone, those (recently happening more and more beacuse of their duties) times when he coudn't stay at Padme's ? He hated being alone and Obi-Wan knew that ( he woudn't admit that, but he doubt he could stand living alone too, he was used to Anakin's presence too much, both at day and night) so it was easier for them, though it was another thing that Council looked at like something wrong (too much attachment for them, he believed). He went straightly to the kitchen. He prepared himself a cup of good hot chocolate and he made the tea for Obi-Wan. He was half throughout his drink when he heard that the door opened and a moment later Obi-Wan enterted the kitchen. He sat across the Anakin on their small dinning table and Anakin silently passed him the tea. Obi-Wan smiled at him.

\- Thank you, my dear. - he said. Anakin looked up at him from his chocolate. Obi-Wan adressed him that rarely, usually in nearly death situations.

\- What's going on ? - asked Anakin with concern in his voice. Emotions that he sensed from Obi-Wan were different from their usual state. He could sense sorrow, anger and most of all fatigue.

\- Nothing important. I am just tired. - answered his former master. Anakin thought that Obi-Wan won't add anything to it, but he was mistaken.

\- Sometimes Council is really giving me hard times.

\- You saying. - commented Anakin sarcastically. After the moment of silence Anakin looked at Obi-Wan again. He really looked tired. The war made him look older than he really was. Anakin sometimes wished that all that terrible things that he had witnessed didn't happen. But he didn't like to think too much about inevitable things. It just made him angry.

\- Thank you. For defending me - he said after examinating Obi-Wan's face that now ligtens up a bit. ( Oh, if only he knew what battle with the Council Obi-Wan had to made after he left. If he only knew how much angry it left his old Master.)

\- Just promise me that you will try not to upset them next time. They are really could be a pain in ass sometimes. - said Obi-Wan with the right amount of sass. Anakin didn't believe that Obi-Wan said something like that, while being the part of the Coucnil himself.

\- What they have done to you ? - asked Anakin half – joking, but half-serious. Obi-Wan sighted. His hands around his cup of tea reminded Anakin of those rare times when they were just sitting in their quarters, Obi-Wan reading some story on a datapad, himself tinkering with some parts of droids or devices that he was able to sneak to the Temple. Sometimes Ashoka sitting with them with datapad in her hand or some hologame that she liked. Sometimes (and that was a very rare thing) all three of them were watching together holomovies. Anakin assosaciated those small things with one of the happiest memories he had.

\- They wanted me to temper you and have more control above you. I literally wanted to tell them to go and fuck themselfes, but I had to appease my words. I understand their concern, but their methods should be questioned....Anakin are you alright ? - his former padawan suddenly had tears in his eyes and had troubles with breathing.

\- Will you ? - he asked voice cracking.

-What ? No, why would I do that ? I don't agree with them on that matter.

\- I know. But duty is always more important isn't it ?

\- Anakin, I won't. Why would you think so ?

\- I...I'm sorry Master. I just have enough of it all. They treat me like I am a threat to them, they don't trust me at all, I am just tired that it's me who always save their stupid asses and I am still treated like a have done something wrong. - Obi-Wan was immadiaately at his side, reasurringly stroking his hand, drawing small circles on his palm. Anakin continued, tears running down his cheak. - I just don't get it, I know that I don't listen to them, but not every Jedi do, Quinlan for example and still they're treating me worse...- Anakin fell apart, he started sobbing uncontrollably. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate when he took Anakin in his arms and held him close. He let Anakin cry, letting all of his fears go away at least partly (that's what he hoped).

They were standing at the centre of their kitchen Anakin desperatly holding onto Obi-Wan, as his former Master tried to reassure him with soft words and light touches. When Anakin calmed down a little, Obi-Wan led him to his bed, knowing better that he needed it. He helped Anakin to undress and to put on his sleeping, comfortable clothes. Anakin lied on the bed and Obi-Wan sat beside him softly running his fingers through Anakin's hair. Anakin still was clinging up to him and Obi-Wan knew that he won't be so easily comforted, he just knew him too well. So he lied beside Anakin and he immadiately drawn himself closer to Obi-Wan. Through Obi-Wan's mind passed all the nights when he had to comfort Anakin. It wasn't necessary for a long time, but now Anakin was in so miserable state that Obi-Wan suspected that he will have to stay with him for the night. Force only knows that he needed it too. So Obi-Wan relaxed and tried to send through their bond as much love reassure, calmness, serenity and comfort as he could rake from himself and fill with it his dear friend. After a moment they both felt better. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's Force signature calmed and that left himself more peaceful.

The moments before they drifted to sleep still holding eachother, Obi-Wan heard Anakin's mumble.

\- What is it ? - he whispered with Anakin's head on his chest.

\- I love you.- said Anakin so quietly that Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He remembered when all those years ago Anakin said the same words in the very similiar situation. Now he was certain that they were too attached to eachother. He didn't know if he should say it back. Of course he did love Anakin. But those words were so difficult for him to tell. However he decided to settle in the middle.

\- I know, my dear. I know. - he whispered back ( but his thoughts were screaming „I love you too”). He didn't know if Anakin heard him, as they both were at the edge of the sleep. He caressed his hands through Anakin's hair and finally set them at his back. Holding eachother, they fell asleep, knowing that tommorow will be kinder, beacuse they spent the night beside eachother in their comforting arms.

And that was always giving them strenght.


End file.
